


He stole my heart in a Flash

by Livesinbooks



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cisco is a good friend, Cuter than ElongatedFlash haha, ElongatedFlash?, Fanboy Ralph Dibny, Gen, Get it? RALPH - barrY, I'd vote for Ralphy, It sounds cute, M/M, Ralphy, The Barry/Ralph is very subtle though, What is their shipname even?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 18:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livesinbooks/pseuds/Livesinbooks
Summary: Ralph needs Cisco's help with something pretty embarrassing





	He stole my heart in a Flash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Electrickittenshark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electrickittenshark/gifts).



> Set in no specific episode  
> Barry and Iris are just best friends

“Cisco, I need your help.”

Cisco looked up at Ralph from where he was sitting in front of his computer in the Cortex and raised his eyebrows. “With what?”, he asked slowly, not sure if he wanted to know what he needed.

Ralph looked embarrassed and that made Cisco very curious, so he turned his chair to fully face the other. “Spit it out!”

The Elongated Man rubbed his neck. “I need you to delete a website for me. Erase all traces of it.”

“What website could be so bad you want me to delete it?” Cisco regarded him with even more curiosity.

Ralph chewed on his lip before replying very quietly: “My old Flash Fan website.”

Cisco stared at him for a few moments in complete silence before bursting into laughter. He laughed so hard he had tears in his eyes.

Ralph stood in front of him, blushing furiously, arms crossed tightly. “Stop it, I got it, it’s embarrassing,” he grumbled. “Can you just delete it, please? I don’t want Barry to find out about it.”

Cisco slowly stopped laughing and wiped his eyes. Then he considered Ralph attentively. “Fine, I’ll delete it. After taking a very close look at it.” He grinned brightly while Ralph shook his head so quickly, Cisco was worried he might hurt his neck.

“Come on, where’s the fun in that if you don’t let me look at it first? I won’t tell Barry, I promise.”

Ralph sighed indignantly. “Fine,” he snapped. “But don’t tell _anybody_ about it!”

“Yeah, yeah.” Cisco spun around with his swivel chair and opened a browser on his computer. “What is it called?”

When Ralph didn’t reply, Cisco turned again to look at him. He was staring the other way. Cisco sighed. “Oh, come on, it can’t be _that_ embarrassing.”

“Oh, you have no idea,” the Elongated Man replied. “He stole my heart in a flash dot com,” he then mumbled.

Cisco repressed a grin and turned back to the computer, typing the address.

The website was well structured. It contained blurry pictures of The Flash, text posts, a community section for comments and pictures posted by others, as well as a Q&A section.

The latest text post was a month old and was about one of the villains the Flash had stopped heroically. But more interesting were the questions.

###### What would you do if you ever met The Flash?

###### 

> I’d probably freak out a little bit but try to play it cool. I don’t want him to think I’m weird after all. But I’d definitely ask him for a photo, even though it’s obvious he’s gonna say no, but you never know! 

###### He stole your heart? Are you gay?

###### 

> Not gay, but not straight either. I’m actually not sure, I guess I’m still finding out what I am. But I definitely like women too! ;) 

###### You don’t even know who he is, how can you say he stole your heart? You love a guy you don’t even know?

###### 

> 1\. It’s my business who I love or not 2\. He’s a selfless hero, how can you _not_ love him? He’s everything I’ll never be because I’m no good person. I absolutely admire him for the ability to be a hero. I’m more likely to be a villain… 

Cisco turned to Ralph again, who seemed to be highly uncomfortable. “You were very wrong. Now you are a hero,” he told him smiling. This was a side of Ralph he hadn’t known about before. But now that he thought about it, it had never seemed right when the other had behaved like an ass.

So maybe he just had been scared to get hurt or not to be good enough this whole time. Especially if he really had a crush on Barry, even though he hadn’t known it’s Barry.

It had to be hard to be around your idol, your hero, and have the feeling not to be as good as him.

Cisco suddenly saw Ralph very differently and felt bad for all the times he hasn’t been very nice to him.

Ralph didn’t reply to Cisco’s statement and he had the feeling that the Elongated Man still wasn’t as confident about being a hero as he always pretended to be.

Without another word, Cisco started working on deleting the website. It took a while, but eventually, he erased it as best as possible. “You know, I can’t promise you that everything is gone now though, you know how the internet works.”

Ralph nodded, relieved expression on his face. “I know, but thanks. This means a lot to me. And please don’t tell anybody.”

Cisco smiled lightly. “I won’t, promise. But… You know you’re not alone anymore, right? You can talk to us when something is bothering you. We’re your friends. And now I know some things anyway, so... I’m here for you, okay?”

Slowly, a smile stretched on Ralph’s face. “Thanks, Cisco. I’ll keep it in mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the story idea to Electrickittenshark! Check out their work!


End file.
